criminal_case_fanmade_casesfandomcom-20200214-history
Case of Blocked User
Read Also: A Dish Served Cold Dialogues A Dish Served Cold is the first fanmade case of DragoChan. Case Background The victim was a food critic named Freddrick Ligner who was found dead in his home. His pupils turned white and his mouth was filled with white foam. The killer was the assistant of the chef of "Bernard's Delicacies" named Willy Wilbur. He had poisoned Freddrick's dish to have revenge on him for defaming Bernard Fintin's restaurant on newspaper. When Willy was arrested, Judge Hall sentenced him to 35 years in prison with chance of parole in 17 years and his cooking license revoked for an indefinite amount of time for the poisoning of Freddrick Ligner. Victim *'Freddrick Ligner' (found dead sitting upright at his dinner table with white foam coming out of his mouth) Murder Weapon *'Poison' Killer *'Willy Wilbur' Suspects Suspect Profile *The suspect has cooking skills *The suspect has access to poison Suspect Profile *The suspect works at "Bernard's Delicacies" *The suspect has cooking skills Suspect Profile *The suspect works at "Bernard's Delicacies" *The suspect has cooking skills *The suspect has access to poison Suspect Profile *The suspect works at "Bernard's Delicacies" *The suspect has cooking skills *The suspect has access to poison Suspect Profile *The suspect works at "Bernard's Delicacies" *The suspect has access to poison Killer's Profile *The killer has access to poison *The killer has cooking skills *The killer works at "Bernard's Delicacies" *The killer's eyes are brown *The killer's height is 6'3" Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Dining Room (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Photo) *Autopsy The Victim's Body (18:00:00) (KP: The killer has access to poison and has skill in cooking; Murder Weapon found) *Talk to Britney Ligner about her husband *Examine Torn Photo (Result: Photo) *Analyze Photo (00:30:00) *Question Rodney Ng about his relationship with the victim *Investigate Bernard's Delicacies (Clues: Tray) *Examine Tray (Result: Substance) *Analyze Substance (03:00:00) (KP: The killer works at "Bernard's Delicacies") *Ask Bernard Fintin about the victim's order *Go to Chapter 2 (2 Stars) Chapter 2: *Investigate Kitchen (Clues: Apron, Torn Article) *Examine Apron (Result: Name) *Ask Rodney Ng about the apron at "Bernard's Delicacies" (SP: The suspect works at "Bernard's Delicacies") *Examine Torn Article (Result: Article) (SP: Bernard has skills in cooking and works at "Bernard's Delicacies) *Talk to Bernard Fintin about the article (SP: Willy has skills in cooking and works at "Bernard's Delicacies) *Talk to Willy Wilbur about the article *Investigate Dining Table (Result: Sheet of Paper) *Examine Sheet of Paper (Result: Phone Number) *Analyze Phone Number (00:30:00) *Question Lily Bunson about her ties with the victim *Investigate Eating Table (Clues: Dish) *Examine Dish (Result: Substance) *Examine Substance (Result: Poison) *Go to Chapter 3 (1 Stars) Chapter 3: *Talk to Britney about her husband's health (SP: The suspect has skill in cooking and has access to poison) *Investigate Kitchen Counter (Clues: Spatula, Locked Cabinet) *Examine Locked Cabinet (Result: Bottle of Poison) *Ask Willy Wilbur about the bottle of poison (SP: Willy and Bernard has access to poison) *Investigate Bernard's Delicacies (Clues: Tiny Footprint, Broken Surveillance Camera) *Examine Tiny Footprint (Result: Rat Footprints) *Question Lily Bunson about the rat infestation (SP: The suspect has access to poison) *Examine Broken Surveillance Camera (Result: Surveillance Footage) *Analyze Surveillance Footage (06:00:00) (KP: The killer's height is 6'3") *Examine Spatula (Clues: DNA) *Analyze DNA (06:00:00) (KP: The killer has brown eyes) *Arrest the killer *Go to Additional Investigation (No Stars) Additional Investigation: *Ask Britney Ligner about her problems *Investigate Dining Table (Clues: Shattered Photo) *Examine Shattered Photo (Result: Family Photo) *Give her family photo back to Britney Ligner (Reward: Burger) *Talk to Rodney Ng about his troubles *Investigate Kitchen Counter (Clues: Watch) *Examine Watch (Result: Rodney's Watch) *Give his watch back to Rodney Ng (Reward: 150 XP) *Offer help to Lily Bunson *Investigate Bernard's Delicacies (Clues: Tiny Hole) *Examine Tiny Hole (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA (03:00:00) *Advise Lily Bunson to plug the hole (Reward: Waiter Uniform (Male), Waitress Uniform (Female)) *Investigate Next Case (2 Stars)